la fuerza del destino
by inuchara2511
Summary: un misterioso remolino absorbe a ranma, akane,inuyasha ,ahome amu e ikuto que los lleva a conocer nuevos mundo y personajes de series ,programas , etc como hora de aventura el chapulin colorado doctor who entre otros
1. secuestrados por un remolino

Comentarios

Adaneko 25: Hola bienvenidos yo soy Adaneko 25 y ella es Isanime

Isanime: Hola

Este es nuestro primer Fanfiction

Despues de vencer a naraku se sello el pozo asi evitando que ahome e inuyasha se volveran a ver durantge un año hasta que un dia ahome staba asiendo la tarea cuando desde su ventana ve un brillo probeniente de el pozo entonces va asia el pozodonde cay y ve a chipo y a inuyasha parados enfrente del pozo entonces ahome sale y le da un abrazo a inuyasha y luego una luz azul se los traga

Mientra tanto en la casa de los tendo

AKANE:¡RANMA ERES UN IDIOTA!

RANMA: no es mi culpa que no sepas cocinar

AKANE:como lo sabes si nisiquiera la probaste

RANMA:por que nunca has sabido coccinar

Akane lo empuja y cay a un remolino azul akane al darse cuenta lo intenta traer de vuelta pero ella se cay con el

Mientras tanto en la casa de amu

Ikuto: Toc toc

AMU:I..KUTO que aces aquí

IKUTO: lo de siempre fresita

AMU:*con un leve sonrojo* idiota

Amu se dirije al balcon y se acerca a ikuto y tropieza con el (torrrpe) y los 2 cay y se abre un remolino azul

Al despertar todos se encuentran un lugar magico donde conocen unos seres desconosidos

Comentarios de las autoras

Adaneko 25:como somos bien crueles no les vamos a decir que pasa despues

Ranma:pero a donde rayos caemos

Adaneko 25:adonde se me antoje

Isanime:fue mi idea dejarlo en suspenso

Adaneko 25:y eso que ella es la buena

Ranma: osea que estamos perdidos T.T

Isanime: Era eso o una ridicules de ella como conocer Hello Kitty decide

Ranma: SUSPENDIDO SUSPENDIDO!

Adaneko 25: Y les Dije "fuck yeah"

Isanime: Por favor dejen reviews


	2. Bienvenidos a una aventura

Adaneko25:hola bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo

Isanime: a se tanto tiempo que no escribimos

Adaneko25: bueno continuamos

Ranma :hasta que nos van a decir a donde caimos

Adaneko25:callate

Isanime:El tiene razon no hemos escrito hace mucho y apenas empezamos

Adaneko 25: no nos pertenece ninguna serie solo la historia e isanime eres muy mala conmigo eres cruel y tirana y mezquina y todas esas palabras malas que se refieren a ti T.T

Isanime:Mira quien lo dice la que mae amenazo con sacarme del esto.

INUYASHA: Ahome estas bien.

AHOME:Si

Ahome se sonroja al ver a inuyasha, despues de que pasaron 3 años separados, despues de un silencio Ahome lo interrumpe al recordar que ya no estaba en su casa.

AHOME: ¿Dónde estamos?

INUYASHA :No lo se.

Inuyasha se inclina un poco para permitirle a Ahome que suba, mientras sonreia.

INUYASHA: Sube Ahome.

AHOME:Si ya voy

Otra vez sonrojada ya que paso mucho tiempo desde que hizo algo asi, pero despues tuvo un sentimiento de estar en casa.

JAKE: ¿que hacen en mi casa?

INUYASHA:Te refieres a ese arbol

JAKE: si

AHOME:Oye, nos podrias decir donde estamos

JAKE:a caray pues que no saben donde estan

INUYASHA: NO

JAKE: pues bienvinidos a a la tierra de uuu

Ahome e inuyasha: uuu?

JAKE:SI

AHOME:¿Cómo llegamos aquí y como volveremos?

JAKE :los llevare al dulce reyno…momento no eres un perro magico*CON OJOS DE ESTRELLITA*

INUYASHA :de que diablos hablas

AHOME: algo asi

JAKE: Por cierto soy Jake y ustedes

AHOME: Yo soy ahome y el muchacho es inuyasha

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE

IKUTO:WOW tu patio es grande

AMU :idiota este no es mi patio…..¿Dónde estamos?

IKUTO:no se pero te puedes bajar de mi cuando quieras

*AMU SE BAJA RAPIDAMENTE DE IKUTO TODA ROJA, IKUTO SE RIE *

AMU: no te rias idiota

FIN :hola quien anda ahí

FIN:!son humanos como yo!

IKUTO:quieres decir que tu eres humano

AMU:no seas grosero

IKUTO: solo quiero asegurarme

FIN:te refires a esto es solo un gorro*SE LO QUITA*

AMU:es mas güero que Tadase

*IKUTO LA TOMA DEL BRAZO Y LA ARRASTRA A EL*

IKUTO: (ENOJADO)¿Quién eres y donde estamos?*AMU SONROJADA*

FIN: soy fin y esto es la tierra de uuu

IKUTO: ¿como volvemos?

FIN: Si quieren los puedo llevar con la dulce princesa creo que ella los ayudara y de paso asi podre presentarles a mi amigo Jake.

MIENTRAS TANTO CERCA DE LA CASA DE MARCELINE

RANMA:Bajate de mi pesas mucho

AKANE:!Callate,eres un tonto¡*Akane lanza a Ranma a un pequeño lago cerca de ahí que parecia un pantano mas bien*

De las aguas en vez un hombre de pelo negro sale una chica mas de pelo Akane se aleja.

RANMA:!Akaaaaaane¡ no me dejes hablando solo.

Akane se detiene al darse cuenta de algo que la inquieto en el momento.

AKANE:Ranma…¿Dónde estamos?

RANMA:Ehhhh…no lo se. Solo recuerdo que me lanzaste al estanque de la casa y en vez de tocar el agua senti el vacio y luego caimos aquí,….de hecho quiero preguntarte una cosa.¿Me seguite?

AKANE: ….*SONROJADA*!Claro que no¡ me tropece y cai junto contigo idiota.

MARCELINE:Oigan ustedes que hacen en mi casa

Ranma y Akane POV No habia visto esa casa

AKANE:Oye nos podrias ayudar no sabemos donde estamos

MARCELINE: Que raro, me imagino que ustedes no son de uuuuuu verdad.

RANMA:¡Queeeeeeee!

MARCELINE: Los llevare al dulce reino alguien los ayudara ahí.

Adaneko25:wow es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho

Inuyasha: no lleven 2 capitulos

Adaneko :digo es que ahorra todos se la train contra mi T.T

Isanime: Es que tu provocas a todos y consideras molestar a la gente como deporte olimpico

Adaneko : y de eso estoy orgullosa tengo varias medallas

Ikuto : ves amu los defecto son virtudes dependiendode donde los mires

Oliveraton :adaneko eres una parlanchina

Adaneko:no no lo soy

Ikuto, inuyasha ,ranma, isanime : si si lo eres

Isanime: Hasta el niño de 3 años lo sabe

Adaneko :T.T definitivamente hoy se la traen contra mi

Isanime:mientras adaneko discute estupideces los despido BYE. R&R


	3. Por fin nos conocemos

ADANEKO: HOLA LE DAMOS LA BIENVENIDAS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO

Isanime: Te pasas a la mejor si hay algún hombre que lea esto.

Adaneko: Pss ya mero pero no venimos a alegar eso

Ikuto: Aquí nos conocimos verdad

Adaneko: el niño quiere atención voltéenlo a ver por favor (todos lo voltean a ver)

Ikuto: yo (levanta la mano para saludar) momento como que niño

Isanime: yo?

Adaneko: si el niño no es capaz de saludar como la gente normal

Ikuto: lo que sea comienza con la historia

Adaneko : ok

Todos van llegando al dulce reino y entonces Fin, Jake y Marcelin se llegan a saludarse

Jake: hola fin quienes son los tortolitos de algodón de azúcar con las hadas

Amu: (toda roja) como que tortolitos

Ikuto: que no los somos?

Amu ¡no! (Ikuto la abraza)

Ran: como que hadas

Miki: somos shugo chara

Su: somos el verdadero yo de Amu

Akane: quieres ser una pintora, porrista, ama de casa?

Amu: creo que tenemos otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparnos Ikuto suéltame

Pensamientos de Inuyasha: Que raro que nadie allá notado mi orejas

Akane: ¿tienes orejas de perro?

Inuyasha: En serio hasta ahora lo notaron

Ahome: Parce que no eres el único

Ikuto: En serio Yoru tenías que hacer eso

Yoru: XD,jajajajaja, NYA

Amu: Parece que ustedes 2 son las más normales

Marcelin: No es cierto ella en realidad es un chico

Ranma: Como lo sabes?

Marcelin: Estaban en mi casa y los vi llegar, además me esteba divirtiendo con solo verlos.

Amu: olvídenlo no hay nadie normal aquí

Ahome: (suspira) ojala fuera mentira

Jake: vienen o se quieren quedar

Todos van a donde están

Dulce Princesa (D.P): Hola chicos que hacen aquí…..quienes son ellos?

Fin: No lo sabemos solo los encontramos

Marcelin: Yo vi llegar a estos 2, apareció un extraño remolino azul y desde a dentro salieron ellos cerca de mi casa

D. P: Un remolino?

Es entonces cuando saca un artilugio extraño que lanza una luz sobre el grupo de desconocidos

Inuyasha: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Jake: Solo un aparato de la Dulce princesa para devolverlos a casa

D.P: Tardara un rato así que pueden irse vuelvan cuando les avise y …se están comiendo a mis súbditos

Ikuto: Yo no solo el castillo, pero la pelirroja se está comiendo la menta

Inuyasha: Se puede comer (Tomando un pedazo de la pared) sabe muy bien!

Ranma: chismoso y primero que nada me llamo Ranma y segundo tú también te lo estas comiendo

Dulce princesa: dejen de comerse mi reino y díganme sus nombres

Ranma: Como ya dije soy Ranma y por cierto alguien tiene agua caliente aquí?

Akane: Yo Soy Akane

Amu: Yo soy Amu y ellas son Ran, Miki, Su y Dia, y los chicos a mi lado es Ikuto y Yoru.

Ikuto: yo

Amu: Deja de comerte la pared.

Ikuto: qué tal si me lo cambias por un beso(acercándose a ella)

Amu: quítate pervertido (toda roja)

Ahome: Yo soy Ahome y el Inuyasha,…Deja la pared!

Inuyasha: Ay solo fue pedazo

Ahome: Abajo!

Y en la habitación se escuchó un sonoro golpe de la cara de Inuyasha estampada contra el piso

Ahome: Te estas comiendo el piso?!

Inuyasha : Nooo(Con un pedazo en su boca)

Comentarios

Isanime: Wow cuanto hemos escrito hoy y todavía faltan nuestros comentarios

Adaneko: solo les informo que como Ikuto no me volvió a contestar se considera como si se hubiera rendido por lo cual yo gano

Ikuto: eso no es justo

Adaneko: yo no invente las reglas solo las cumplo

Isanime pero si las inventaste

Adaneko: cállate

Posdata volví a tener la última palabra vuelvo a ganar

Isanime: Por cierto que acaso son sordos les dijeron que no se comieran el reino

Ranma: no nos comimos todo el reino

Isanime: Se acabaron una casa completa además ustedes 2 son barriles sin fondo

Adaneko: si de echo me sorprende que Ikuto allá comido tanto

Ikuto: era chocolate

Akane: Ojala les den pesadillas y no se duerman

Adaneko: sus deseos son ordenes unas horribles pesadillas para un capitulo próximo nos vemos

Isanime: Advertencia es en general para todos

Las chicas: Porque también a nosotras

Isanime: No voy a dar spoilers

Adaneko dejen R&R Y otra vez gano yo


	4. Secuestro

Isanime: Hola chicos Adaneko no podrá estar con nosotros debido a que ella no le gusta los capítulos con peleas

Ranma, Inuyasha, Ikuto: En serio!

Ranma: Entonces que es lo que hace con nosotros

Isanime: Eso es diferente es por molestarlos a propósito y querer tener la razón, en cambio me acompaña un amigo que es fanático de Inuyasha como yo.

Yolo: hola chicos o chicas mientras Adaneko flojea nosotros haremos la historia, esperen hola Adaneko espera nooo¡!

Inuyasha: Tengo fanáticos?

Isanime y Yolo: SI!

Yolo: Me dolió

Inuyasha: Sii!, soy famoso

Ikuto: Que hay de Ranma y de mi

Isanime: Me agradan chicos pero prefiero a Inuyasha

Yolo: Isanime tiene razón, pero yo prefiero a Inuyasha

Ranma e Ikuto: T_T¿POR QUEEEEEE?

Isanime y Yolo: Y comenzamos

D.P: Que significa esto?

Mentita: Que pasa Princesa?

D.P: Llama a los chicos creo que ya descubrí lo que pasa

Mentita: Enseguida

Después de un rato todos llegan

Amu: Ya sabes cómo volveremos a casa?

D.P: Si creo que lo descubrí, los analice y encontré que irradian una peculiar energía, que en si logra que ustedes viajen a otros lugares, planetas y dimensiones lo cual fue un poco fácil de decifrar, pero el viaje en el tiempo es algo raro se supone que es imposible hasta el día de hoy, además de que hay algo que me preocupa. (Con sus dedos en la punta del labio)

Akane: Es algo de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos también nosotros

Ahome: Que pasa Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Alguien se acerca (va hacia la ventana, por detrás todos se acercan)

Ranma: Que es eso?

Una sombra que se acerca al castillo y de repente la sombra se extiende por la habitación y al salir desaparecen D.P, Akane y Amu.

Fin: Dulce princesaaa!

Ranma: Akaneeee!

Ikuto no dice nada y se va a la orilla de la ventana para ir a buscar a Amu mientras Ranma le sigue por detrás

Inuyasha: Ahome te encuentras bien

Ahome: Si, pero, como fue que no me paso nada?

Inuyasha: Cuando se acercó esa cosa tenía un olor muy parecido a Naraku y cuando te vi estabas purificando la zona creo que por eso te encuentras bien.

Ahome: Eso tiene sentido pero,….¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

Inuyasha: He tenido que escuchar demasiado a la anciana Kaede y a Miroku

Jake: Hermanitooo!

Jake empieza a quitar escombros que cayeron encima e Fin.

Fin:¿Por qué estaba el Lich aquí?

Ahome:¿Quién?

Jake: El Lich es un criatura antigua que hasta hace poco se liberó de alguna forma se supone que tiene el objetivo de destruir todo lo que este vivito y coleando.

Inuyasha: Y ese que quiere con nosotros?

Fin: No lo se, hace mucho que no lo vemos

Jake: Entonces hay que averiguarlo

Ahome: Esperen no tengo mi arco

Jake: En casa del árbol debe de haber alguno de los arcos que nunca usa Fin, nos detendremos ahí y tomas uno.

Ahome se sube encima de Inuyasha para alcanzar a los demás mientras Fin hace lo mismo con Jake.

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo nos piensan alcanzar?

Fin:¿Yo pregunto lo mismo?

Después Inuyasha empieza sus largos saltos, mientras Jake se hace más grande de lo que es y corre. Ahome e Inuyasha se quedan impresionados ante lo que ven, al igual que Jake y Fin. Con unos minutos alcanzan a Ranma e Ikuto y para explicar lo que paso.

Comentarios

Chicos: AAaaahhhhhhh

Isanime: Porque están tan relajados, se van enfrentar al Lich se llevaron a Amu, Akane y la Dulce Princesa

Jake: Que acaso están locos

Inuyasha: Lo sabemos pero…

Ikuto: Con Adaneko fuera del capitulo

Ranma: Se sienten como vacaciones

Fin: Están exagerando ni puede ser tan mala

Ranma: Malaaa, eso ni siquiera le llega a los tobillos, solo espero que Akane no decida hacer lo misma que ella.

Ikuto: Oye hoy no hubo ninguna pelea entonces, cuando Adaneko se entere…

Isanime: A mí no me pasara nada yo ya me acostumbre, bueno mientras se relajan ellos aquí me despido adiós


	5. El Lich

Comentarios:

Ranma: Vacaciones!

Isanime: Chicos cálmense, además Adaneko volverá en el siguiente capitulo

Ahome: Que pasara ahora

Isanime: pues no me gusta dar spoilers pero aquí una pista, Inuyasha, transformación

Inuyasha: porque! no dijiste que me preferías

Isanime: Si pero tiene que pasar debes en cuando algo interesante, no, bueno comenzamos.

Ikuto: Entonces que hacemos solo llegamos a atacar y ya.

Fin: Talvez…

Ranma: Creo que tengo un plan, como Ahome no tuvo ningún problema,ella debería atacar por detrás y nosotros distraemos al Lich.

…..

Ikuto: Eres listo?

Ranma: A que te refieres

Ikuto: nada

Jake: Es un buen plan como no se me ocurrió

Fin: Ya se, viejo hasta yo me quede sin palabras

Yoru: Oigan creo que ya llegamos

Ikuto: Porque lo crees

Yoru: Pues dijeron que esa cosa mata lo vivo, creo que este lugar está más que muerto

Fin: Por cierto tengan estas gemas se supone que los protege de su influencia

Ranma: Espera que pasara con las chicas ellas no tiene esto

Fin: Tranquilo traje también para ellas, además la joya que tiene la Dulce princesa deberá protegerla un rato mientras estén juntas.

Ranma: Bien entonces yo, Ikuto, Fin y Jake iremos a distraerlo, mientras tú y Ahome

Entonces el grupo se separa con Inuyasha y Ahome hiendo por detrás y el otro grupo acercándose al Lich y conforme se acerca se escucha unas voces, una proveniente del Lich y otra voz que fue desconocida para el resto del mundo que proviene de una esfera de humo.

Lich: Ya cumplí con mi part, secuestre a los que pude y ahora cumple tú y dame el poder que quiero para conocer ese mundo.

Fin POV: Como es posible el Lich trabajando para alguien más, pero…

¿?: Efectivamente usted termino su parte nuestro jefe se encontrara complacido de la noticia pero solo falta una cosa.

Lich: ¿De qué se trata ahora?, lo que sea lo hare

¿?: Entonces, MUERE!

La esfera de humo se desvanece en el aire, el Lich se voltea para darse cuenta que tenía 4 oponentes frente a él.

Fin:¿Quién era él y donde están las chicas? Contesta!

Lich: Hoy no obtuve lo que esperaba, así que me conformare con deshacerme de ustedes.

Fue entonces cuando se inició una batalla entre ellos contra el Lich con la esperanza de que Ahome pudiera ponerle fin a esto, salvar a todos volver a casa.

Jake por otra parte se le encargo la tarea de buscar a las chicas y ponerlas a salvo, pero en el momento que las encontró se dio cuenta de algo que no respondían a su llamado a pesar de que se encontraban de pie y despiertas entonces recordó que ellas no tenían las gemas y tal parece que a la dulce princesa le habían arrebatado el suyo, así comenzaron a atacarlo y arrebatar también su gema y con toda su voluntad trato de no herirlas pero de protegerse de ellas. Mientras Inuyasha y Ahome llegaron justo en el momento para ver que ya era necesaria su ayuda.

Inuyasha: ¿Podrás hacerlo ha pasado mucho desde que usaste un arco?

Ahome: No tanto he practicado en mi época y creo que he mejorado.

Inuyasha: Creo que es un buen momento para que lo demuestres….espera que pasa?

Por detrás del hanyou se encontraba Akane atacándolo y para evitar cualquier daño a su amada la empujo para atrás, y con su espada la puso entre él y ella para hacerla atrás y así evitar lastimarla después de todo seguía siendo humana.

Ahome: Inuyashaaa!(tratando de acercarse a él)

Inuyasha: No te preocupes por mí, dispara para acabar con esto

Haciendo caso de lo que hizo se alejó para acabar con el Lich pero Inuyasha no contaba con algo que Akane le quitara su gema protectora y sin Ahome para purificar el área, las influencias del Lich se apoderaron de él y empezó el cambio

Ahome sintió un presentimiento extraño que la obligo a hacerse a un lado para darse cuenta que Inuyasha ya no era el mismo era un demonio completo dispuesto a atacar. Corriendo todo lo que pudo Ahome se alejó y al voltearse vio que Jake había creado otro brazo de su cuerpo lo bastante grande para contener a Inuyasha, Akane, Amu y la Dulce Princesa.

Ahome: Jake

Jake: Apresúrate que es demasiado fuerte.

Así una vez más en la posición ideal para atacar Ahome disparo su flecha y el Lich se desintegro poco a poco hasta que desapareció, todo lo que alguna vez estuvo bajo su control volvió a la normalidad, entre ello sus amigos, que regresaron con el resto.

Ahome: Se fue

Jake: si

Jake volvió a su tamaño normal dejando libre a todos mientras Fin, Ranma e Ikuto llegaron con algunas heridas pero bien para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien todos y antes de que alguien pudiera decir alguna palabra del suelo apareció un torbellino azul llevándose a esos extraños que no eran de oooooo a otro lugar.

Jake: Uchale, se fueron y ni siquiera nos pudimos despedir

Fin: Creo que estaban en su hora de aventura

D.P POV: Espero que estén bien no les pude decir sobre el peligro que descubrí.

Comentarios

Isanime: Perdón Inuyasha por eso solo quería hacer la historia más interesante.

Ikuto: Con razón se llevan bien tiene un lado oscuro

Ranma: Por lo menos ella no nos humilla y hasta se disculpo

Ikuto: Espera esas son galletas

Isanime: Si, quería disculparme de verdad.

Ranma: Ojala Akane hiciera eso y no la abominación que me obliga a comer

Akane: Ranma, recuerdas que ya no estoy con el Lich!

Ranma: Espera, NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Akane: Como te odio, malagradecido, idiota, tonto….$/)/&%·"·$$%%/(&%&%TETR

Isanime: Bueno y aquí los dejo adiós

Inuyasha: Medas más.


	6. TIERNO COMIENZO

Adaneko: ya llego por quien lloraban

Inuyasha: ya voy quien me quiera seguir adelante

Ikuto: yo voy

Ranma: espérenme

Adaneko: (apunta a la puerta y se cierra) a dónde?

Ikuto: eres bruja

Adaneko: si y si vuelven a salir sin MI permiso los convertir en sapos

Entonces el remolino se abre en un nuevo lugar es una ¿mansión?

Ikuto: se te hace costumbre caer sobre mi Amu

Amu: (levantándose) IDIOTA!

Inuyasha: ¿dónde estamos?

Ahome: al fin un lugar normal

Ranma: tienes estas casas en tu casa

Ahome: no pero no es ningún tipo de mundo mágico o extraño

Jarvis: favor de identificarse

Amu: mi nombre es Amu

Ahome: yo soy Ahome

Akane: yo soy Akane

Inuyasha: quién diablos eres

Jarvis: soy el ayudante virtual de Tony Stark

Ikuto: Espera el actor

Jarvis: Tony no es un actor, es el empresario y dueño de las empresas Stark

Ikuto: Ojala tuviera 5 años

Amu: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ikuto: por nada

De repente aparece en cielo un punto rojo que se acerca a alta velocidad lo que impresiono a todos y conforme se acerca se nota que tiene forma humana pero algo como un robot y cuando llega se quita lo que resultó ser una máscara y por dentro un rostro humano que replica.

Tony: Jarvis quienes son estas personas y que hacen en mi casa?

Jarvis: estas personas aparecieron de la nada mostrando altos niveles de energía de fluctuaciones interdimensionales.

Todos: HHHEEEEEEEE?

Tony: En serio, otro Thor con el que lidiar que no conoce este mudo

Tony POV: Aunque si lo pienso visten normal a excepción del rojo, creo que no tendré problemas

Ikuto: ¿Oye que es esto?

Tony POV: Olvídenlo

Tony: No lo toques

Ikuto para ese momento ya había oprimido un botón y fue entonces cuando el rayo comenzó a moverse, por lo visto en busca de algo y lo primero a que disparo fue a los chicos y después Tony apago la máquina para ver las ropas tiradas en el piso sin señales de los chicos.

Amu: Que les paso, donde están, están muertos, dímelo, dímelo!

Ran: Amu-chan cálmate

Su: Oigan si Ikuto está muerto por que Yoru sigue aquí desu

Dia: Su tiene razón

Akane: Alguien vio que las ropas se mueven (entonces mueve la ropa para descubrir a un niño en entre ellas con la misma apariencia de Ranma solo que mas joven)

Entonces las chicas rodean a Tony y Ahome empieza hablar

Ahome: ¿Qué diablos les paso a ellos?

Tony: Eso sirve para reutilizar los materiales tantas veces como uno dese devolviéndolo a su estado original, en otras palabras los rejuvenecimos.

Las chicas: AAAAAAA O_O

Tony: Por otro lado descubrí la fuente de la juventud del futuro

Akane: Vas arreglar esto o si no te juro que rompo cada uno de los aparatos en esta casa incluyendo tu traje

Tony: Si como no

Akane va directo a una pantalla de T.V y sin algún esfuerzo lo destruyo con artes marciales.

Akane: Y te juro que ellas también pueden destruir esta casa si es necesario.

Tony: Esta bien lo arreglare pero tardara talvez unos...

Amu: Semanas, meses, años

Tony: Días máximo un a semana, quien crees que soy para mí esto es pan comido.

Ahome: Oigan no pensamos en un problema.

Akane y Amu: ¿Cuál?

Ahome: Ya no les quedan sus ropas así que no tienen

Amu: O.O

Miki: Amu si quieres les puedo hacer ropa

Amu: Gracias realmente nos arreglaste este problema

Es entonces cuando Miki dibuja los siguientes diseños, para Inuyasha sería un tenis negro, con un leváis y una camisa a cuadros roja, para Ranma sería el mismo conjunto de abajo pero con una camisa polo verde de manga corta e Ikuto un conjunto igual de abajo y una camisa azul con un gato azul marino.

Cuando Amu termino de confeccionar la ropa en segundo las luces que sobresalían e ella hizo despertar Ikuto.

Ikuto: ¿Que alguien apague el sol?... (Abre sus ojos para ver a todos a su alrededor que no les puso mucha atención cuando vio a Tony)

Ikuto: Eres Iron Matan (se dirige a él y tomarlo de su brazo y hacerle mil preguntas)

Ikuto: ¿Me prestas tu traje? ¿Me haces un trajo como el tuyo pero azul? ¿Me llevas de paseo volando?... ¿Dónde estoy? Es en serio.

Tony cuando logra despegarse al niño de su brazo se acerca a Amu y le pregunta: ¿Este es tuyo verdad?

Ikuto: Hola Amu

Amu: Me recuerdas, entonces quién soy?

Ikuto: Mi?…amiga!=D

Amu: Con eso basta

Ranma: Papa no me quiero levantar, otros 5 minutos más….(Ranma abre los ojos y ver con estaba con su papa en el donde estaban entrenando)

Ranma: Como llegue del bosque hasta aquí, aunque está más bonito y no tendrán comida por ahí de verdad. Hola Akane

Ahome: ¿porque nos recuerdan pero a la vez no y recuerdan haber estado en otra parte?

Tony: Porque es como si los hubiéramos tomado de algún momento en su pasado y las recuerdan por es el recuerdo más reciente pero en si no saben quiénes son, solo saben que existen.

Ahome: Alguien ha visto ha Inuyasha

Akane: Oye no estará ente la ropa (mientras tomaba de las manos a Ranma)

Efectivamente estaba ahí despierto pero antes de que pudiera dejarse tocarse salto hacia otra parte tratando de salir

Inuyasha POV: No tengo que soportar los insultos de estas personas, solo me devuelvo a mi cueva sigo tratando de sobrevivir.

Ahome: Inuyasha ven por favor te harás daño

Como es que esta mujer sabia su nombre, y se sorprendió mas por el hecho de porque se preocupaba por él. Se detuvo en medio de una viga en el techo.

Ikuto: Oye yo también quiero hacer eso (acto seguido salto y se trepo a un lado de Inuyasha) Yo

Inuyasha: Tu

Ranma se sube junto con el resto y dice: Nosotros

Ikuto: Soy Ikuto, mucho gusto en conocerte

Ranma: Yo Ranma y tu

Inuyasha: Pues soy Inuyasha (hablando con un poco de desconfianza)

Ranma: Seamos amigos los 3

Inuyasha: Hablas de mí?

Ikuto: Ves a otro con orejas de perro

Amu: Bájense por favor y les dio unas galletas

Ikuto, Inuyasha Ranma se bajan con una maroma y caen a al suelo

Ikuto, Inuyasha y Ranma: GALLETAS!

ADANEKO: BUENO ESO ES TODO POR EL DIA HOY NO ME PUEDO BURLAR DE ELLOS TENIENDO 5 AÑOS SERIA CRUEL Y AMO ALOS NIÑOS

ISANIME: SE LE HACE EL CORAZON DE POLLO CON UN NIÑO CHIQUITO

RANMA: QUE HACEN?

ADANEKO : RANMA MIRA AL PUBLICO Y DE DEJEN R&R

RANMA: DEJEN R&R POR FAVOR

ADANEKO: QUE LENDO SON ADORABLES


End file.
